


risks and complications

by ebonynightwriter



Series: Shallura Week 2016 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Hesitation, Love, One-Shot, Parent / Baby Talk, Pillow Talk, Political tension, Post-Conflict, Shallura Week 2016, Sharing a Bed, Tension, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonynightwriter/pseuds/ebonynightwriter
Summary: And he thinks, ‘I don’t want to lose you.’





	risks and complications

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Usually I have things planned ahead of time when I write fic but this one kind of came… out of nowhere. _*shrugs*_
> 
> -.-
> 
> **[shallura week (2016) // day 5](http://ebonynightwriter.tumblr.com/tagged/mine:%20shallura%20week%202016)** · parent
> 
> -.-

Shiro doesn’t know much about Alteans – about their culture, and much less about their birth. So when he’s lying next to Allura, soaking in the warmth of her skin and she mentions in a foggy, sleep-like breath about kids and _having_ them, his mind practically short-circuits right then and there.

“What?” he asks, propping himself up on the bed. “Are you sure? Is that even _possible?_ ”

She puts an elbow to the pillow, fingers bunch up her hair.

“Of course it’s possible,” she says. “My anatomy isn’t all that different than yours.”

“But wouldn’t there be complications? Risks that you could—”

“Yes, there would be,” she says, cupping a hand against his cheek. “But we’ve managed to save the universe in these ten years, Shiro. I think we’ve encountered far worse than babes and childbirth.”

He waits a moment, her palm pressed against his skin.

“Is this about Prince Farlo?”

She draws it back. Silence.

There was a time, years ago, when she would’ve been ecstatic at that name. Team Voltron had discovered them – a lost line of Alteans, hidden from the Galra for ten-thousand years through means of witchcraft and energy relics. They were a people whose culture had died with their planet so long ago, their people scattered to live in caves and outcast regions for centuries. Allura had been overjoyed to meet them, and the coming of an Altean Queen – a true one – meant everything to them. Guided by a family whose line linked closely to hers, they proposed the marriage of their Prince, Farlo, to her once Voltron had defeated the Galra – and now they were waiting for an answer.

Shiro places a hand beneath her dipped chin, lifting her face.

“I can’t let you risk your line just for me,” he says. “Farlo’s family are some of the last pure Alteans left, it’s a chance to bring back your people, your _culture_.”

She takes his arm, placing it gently against the bed.

“We can do our best to teach them now that the Galra are vanquished, but whatever culture that would be born from us would not be the _real_ Altea. Our planet is gone, and Coran and I have no true home to go. Marrying Prince Farlo would not bring it back, and I am no more a Queen to anyone than I was when my father put me in that sleep-pod. All of those titles are meaningless now.”

“And yet you had us call you ‘Princess’ for the better half of a decade,” Shiro smiles, but it quickly falls from him. He takes her hand and presses her fingers to his lips and he thinks ‘ _I don’t want to lose you’_ into them. She crawls forward, stretching her neck out kiss the bridge of his nose.

“I know there will be risks,” she says. “But I would not take them with anyone other than you.”

He lowers his forehead to hers, and gives a mighty sigh.

“I know.”

 


End file.
